Cob Webs
by TheSuperiorGnome
Summary: Ulquiorra is lonely and depressed. Who will help him? *Dramatic Music* GRIMMJOW!
1. Chapter 1

**GrimmjowxUlquiorra **

**Wherever **

Thin strands of black fell into the sight of Ulquiorra's green eyes. He sat under the willow tree thinking, a hobby of his. Strategizing . Branches tattered with dying leaves blew across his face in a soft breeze. He rested his head on his knees, breathing in the stale air whisking past his pale face. He let out a sigh; his eyes were getting heavy. Ulquiorra's mind slowly dimmed into a dream as the world around him became black with fatigue. His head soon became weighed with dreams, ideas, memories. Searching through the thick cobwebs of time, he remembered. The moist grass cooled his skin as small drops of rain fell upon his dark eye lids as they slowly closed into a sound somber, letting the reminiscent of content cocoon him.

A sudden shiver rushed down Ulquiorra's spine. He opened his eyes quickly and felt his breathing hasten as he gathered his bearings again. He sat up slowly, still breathing heavily. He peered around and looked at the patch of dry grass of where his frail body had laid so peacefully under the willow tree. The rose quickly, pausing a moment to take in his surroundings once more before returning home. The willow branches curled around his torso as if the tree did not want him to leave his peaceful hilltop.

Ulquiorra gathered himself once again, this time making sure he didn't drift off again. He felt his hands return to solitude his pockets as he took one last breath of fresh air before effortlessly gliding down the hill to more leveled ground. His pace quickened as did the rain's making the sky turn from its pleasant tone to a harsher grey. The pit-pat of his boots on the damp ground accompanied the tatter of the rain that was beginning to soak into his coal black hair.

Inside was barren. Arrancar sat around mindlessly wasting time. Ulquiorra passed them quickly ignoring their calls to him. "Hey Ulquiorra! Over here!". "Gone again, where did you go this time?". The words trickled through his head and were caught by the spiders of his intellect. He had learned to filter out everyone and their remarks that meant nothing to him. They didn't understand him. No one did and no one probably ever would anymore.

Ulquiorra whisked down the hallway and quickly entered into his room, gently shutting the door behind him. The room was bare, nothing but a bed in the center of one wall and a small corner where he kept his dry robes. He unzipped his damp white jacket then pulled one arm out and the other, hanging it on a hook on the wall to dry. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed, looking up at the sky light directly over his head with a vacant stare. Water rushed down, refracting light, creating patterns on his pale chest and face. He sighed again once more and sat up and absorbed the dry air into his lungs. He felt himself drift off again, losing his cognizance in the serenity of his abode.

The silence was corrupted with loud knocking. Someone was mumbling behind it but Ulquiorra couldn't distinguish the voice filled with anger. Clashing, pounding in his head, Ulquiorra stood and wrapped a dry robe around him, zipping it up just above the hole in his neck. Standing, cracking open the heavy door, just enough to peer through with his right eye. Short chunks of blue hair could be recognized through the blinding white light, flooding Ulquiorra's emerald eyes that were adjusted to the melancholy lighting of his room.

Before his eyes could adjust to the light, strong fingers reached through and forced the door open. Ulquiorra backed up, shielding his eyes from even more light entering, destroying the content of his room. The tall stature stepped into the room and closed the door behind him to Ulquiorra's relief. Now he could see who it was. It was Grimmjow. Ulquiorra slowly put his hand back into his pocket and stared at Grimmjow for a moment. His hair was wet too.

Grimmjow strutted past him going deeper into Ulquiorra's room. He quickly turned around to face Ulquiorra again, angry, "Where were you Ulquiorra?" But Ulquiorra didn't answer; he simply stared into the mesmerizing blue of Grimmjow's eyes . "We really missed you," he said sarcastically with a eerie smirk . Grimmjow walked forward towards Ulquiorra, making sure his steps were loud so both could hear. Slowly, as he walked Grimmjow paused, "You don't talk much Ulquiorra." He was directly behind Ulquiorra now, but Ulquiorra remained unmoved, despite Grimmjow's intimidation.

Grimmjow turned in a blink. Ulquiorra felt a cold hand grip his neck and face and pull him back. Ulquiorra didn't resist. Grimmjow wasn't a threat. He hardly considered Grimmjow an acquaintance. He felt Grimmjow's icy fingers drift down the scruff of his neck towards his jacket zipper. He heard each wedge click as Grimmjow slowly unzipped his jacket. Grimmjow stopped and Ulquiorra felt a cold hand back on his neck and the other around his waist and hip. His chilled fingers danced around the hole in his neck. He could feel Grimmjow breathing softly on his neck. Ulquiorra kept his stance, undisturbed by Grimmjow's gestures.

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle with a grin. He removed his hand from Ulquiorra's collar bone, taking a step back. He swept around Ulquiorra in a blur of white black and teal. With broad steps Grimmjow took hold of the door and pulled it open. In a flurry of white robe he left without a goodbye. The door shut behind him, restoring the darkness.

Ulquiorra still didn't move. He stood in the grey of his room with the reflecting light from the ceiling reflecting waves on his frail body. He stared at the door, waiting for it to open again but not this time. Ulquiorra remained still in the silence of the loneliness of his room. Waiting. To his dismay, Grimmjow did not return. He lifted his small arm into the air, palm facing the door and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow sat tapping his foot anxiously. His thoughts raced and his eyes wandered impatiently at the table. His fingers muddled with the spikes of blue hair, twisting and curling hoping time would trickle by faster. Grimmjow could feel himself sweating, not much, but enough to make one uncomfortable. He looked down at the table, watching his spastic fingers rattle the table. He felt his chest rise and fall as his lungs raced to keep up with his mind, which was trying to keep up with his ego.

A small group of Números steered clear of Grimmjow, they were smart. A glare from an espada was worse than anything they could ever hope of doing. Grimmjow felt his head slide from his hand. With a thud he felt his forehead against the cool table, it was soothing. His head burned with confusing thoughts, thoughts that caused him to look on a more philosophical side, a side Grimmjow wasn't so fond of. With effort, he lifted his head and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping the pain of emotions would leave, or just make them clear to him.

Grimmjow's skin burned as he rose from his chair, hands on the table tense. The feeling of pins shot over his whole body as he stood for a moment to make sure his eyes weren't bleeding. He stumbled back leaning against the rough wall to keep himself from falling. With a hand tight on the wall, Grimmjow staggered through the halls of rooms. Knives pierced his feet with every step, but each inch closer came a small relief to Grimmjow's aching body. One pace after the other he came closer. He paused every few steps to breathe, closing his eyes and feeling gravity trying to pull him to the ground.

With the iron door handle in his hand, Grimmjow pushed the door open with his last bit if strength. The coolness of the room filled his aching chest as he respired. He stepped in the room lightly, closing his eyes to let the comfort heal his anguished body. He let his head fall back, opening his airway. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at the bed in the center of the room.

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, the same glum expression on his face. It seemed as if he didn't realize that Grimmjow was there but he knew it. He just did bother to show interest in Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked over, now in better spirit, and sat next to Ulquiorra. It was much more alleviating than the white table and chair now so far away in the abyss of Las Noches. He looked at Ulquiorra, who expectedly, failed to acknowledge Grimmjow's existence. "Ulquiorra," he said in a softer tone he didn't know capable of. "I know it may be weird coming from me, but I care." Grimmjow's mind was screaming at the sound and words of his own voice. "I know you're always, well, sad, but lately," he stopped. He knew Ulquiorra was listening but the fact that Ulquiorra didn't even turn his head to look at him made him feel like everything he was saying meant nothing. Yet, as Grimmjow turned his head, to his astonishment, Ulquiorra's eyes were fixed on him. It was almost making him uncomfortable.

"Continue." Was the only words with barely a move of his mouth.

"You have been, more sad." Grimmjow said feeling a rush of stupidity take over.

Ulquiorra unexpectedly turned his whole head, facing Grimmjow who was furrowing at himself for speaking his mind. His large eyes staring without a blink. Grimmjow had his head in his hands muttering insults to himself. "Yes." In the faintest of voices Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra confused. "Yes?" He asked making sure that he managed to catch the whisper of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sighed with relief and rested his arms behind him.

"It's true that lately my sorrows have worsened." Ulquiorra murmured moving his head back to where it was before. "In all honestly Grimmjow this is something I'd rather not discuss with someone like you."

"I understand." Grimmjow said sorrowfully. "It's my fault."

"You wouldn't understand."

Grimmjow thought for a moment. "You won't even try to explain it to me?" He had an idea. Grimmjow leaned forward to Ulquiorra's cheek. He breathed softly but something stopped him. He felt pressure on his neck and stopped moving closer. A single finger with a black nail pressed between his collar bones. He moved back looking at the small hand hovering in the air still pointing to his neck.

"No." Ulquiorra said with a vacant stare.

Grimmjow frowned. "What the fuck Ulquiorra!" he stood up and gripped his blue hair in rage. "You have to be such a zombie all the fucking time!!" he yelled at Ulquiorra who still was pointing at him. "Emotions really aren't that bad sometimes!" he regretted saying that, emotions were horrible and he knew it no wonder why Ulquiorra didn't have them. "I don't see why I even try to deal with you! You are so fucking sad all the time! You could be in Disneyland and still be emo espada! God damn Ulquiorra have I ever once see your teeth?! Is smiling really all that hard?!" Once again Grimmjow could tell he sounded so stupid he didn't really smile unless he was killing something or watching someone get a really bad paper cut.

Ulquiorra put his hand down and looked down again. "How do you do it Grimmjow?" he asked in his monotonous whisper of a voice.

"Do what?" Grimmjow asked as his logorrhea came to an end.

"Deal with emotions." Ulquiorra asked looking up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood still for a sec. He didn't deal with emotions he took them put them in a blender rearranged each word into F-U-C-K-I-N-G-S-H-I-N-I-G-A-M-I-S and discarding all other letters then throwing them out to anyone wearing a black robe with a canoe sword and bright red hair.

He realized what happened now. Grimmjow took one step and pulled Ulquiorra up by his small white hand. Ulquiorra almost tripped from the unexpectedness but what caught in Grimmjow's strong arms. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra and held him close. Ulquiorra's small body was almost crushed with the sheer force of the hug. It was a strange feeling but Ulquiorra felt safe buried in Grimmjow's ripped torso. The sepia tear on Ulquiorra's face soon became a real one as he lifted his nearly broken arms up and around Grimmjow's shoulders. "I'm sorry." Grimmjow whispered with his chin on Ulquiorra's head.


End file.
